The present invention is directed to the art of game ball construction, such as the construction of softballs and baseballs, and particularly to coating compositions suitable for use on such balls in order to enhance visibility, durability, and feel characteristics.
In this regard, the invention is particularly applicable to fluorescent coating compositions for softballs and other recreational game balls such as baseballs, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments.
Painted and/or coated white and off-white softballs offer a less-than-optimal degree of visibility during both daytime and evening play. The white paint is generally comprised of 100 parts synthetic resin and approximately 20 parts pigments, resulting in a bright white coated softball having a soft feel texture. However, the white softballs tend to blend into the sky during daylight play, or get "lost" under the lights during evening play.
It has been determined over the years that fluorescent colored softballs are more apparent against the blue, gray and white colors of the daytime sky than are traditional white or off-white softballs. Also, fluorescent colored softballs afford extended visibility during night play as they can be readily seen under field lights and against the evening's black sky.
However, notwithstanding the above, fluorescent softballs of the prior art do not achieve the level of brightness or intensity desired. This stems from the processes utilized in applying the fluorescent pigment to the ball, as well as the compositions of the coatings.
Along this line, one of the prior art processes teaches combining a fluorescent pigment with a white tinting agent (TiO.sub.2 or BaSO.sub.4) in the same layer. While this method provides for some fluorescence, the color intensity does not achieve a level as high as that of the present invention.
In this regard, in order to enhance the color intensity and hide properties of the fluorescent pigment, various coating compositions were produced by the present inventors by increasing the ratio of fluorescent pigment to resin. However, such attempts produced coatings having inadequate paint adhesion and optimum feel properties at high pigment levels.
For example, the high pigment level-resin compositions were very glossy and exhibited a slippery feel. Since a "suede-like" feel and adequate paint adhesion are desired, a resin with high elongation properties (i.e. elasticity) was developed. However, although as a result of the strong impact and friction forces normally applied during play to the finished softballs and baseballs, strong adhesive properties are required, the resin also needed to exhibit maximum color intensity and hide capabilities. After many iterations were attempted in order to develop a coating composition which offered maximum adhesion and hide capabilities, while also providing optimum "soft touch" feel characteristics through the use of a tumbling process after coating, the coating compositions of the present invention were produced.
Since fluorescent pigments generally show poor hiding capabilities, the inventors new coating compositions, as well as the use of the new compositions in combination with a white substrate, provides for a brighter product. This is particularly true when the coating composition is utilized as a topcoat because the white substrate acts to brighten the fluorescent color.
A same or similar degree of brightness may be obtained by employing the same composition and/or two-coating method (i.e., applying a base coat of white followed by a top coat of fluorescent coating material of the present invention) on split leather, top grain leather, or synthetic materials. The white base coat may be a composition comprising vinyl, polyurethane or other compatible materials. The base coat is typically a knife-coated material.
As a result, game balls which are produced utilizing the coating compositions of the invention, have improved visibility, adhesion and feel properties over those ball constructed according to the prior art. The objects and advantages of the present invention are more particularly set forth below.